The target of several antineoplastic medicaments, tubulin is a small-sized protein which, on polymerizing, produces the microtubules of the mitotic spindle which allows cell division during mitosis. The vinca-alkaloids inhibit its polymerization, whereas paclitaxel and docetaxel excessively stabilize it. In both cases, mitosis cannot take place normally, which hinders cell proliferation.